brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Gamora
Gamora is a Marvel Super Heroes minifigure that appears in LEGO Marvel Super Heroes. She was physically released in 2014. Description She has Black Widow's hair in black with purple highlights and bright green skin with silver facial details and a duel expression:happy and angry. Gamora has a red torso with brown hands printed with some of her chest showing, and various lines showing the detail of her outfit. Background Comics Raised by Thanos to be a living weapon, Gamora seeks redemption as a member of the Guardians of the Galaxy, putting her extraordinary fighting abilities to good use. Gamora is a trained warrior assassin, whose life under her adoptive father Thanos’ torturous wrath leads her to turn against him. Realizing the universe is threatened by powerful Infinity Stones, she takes up the mantle of Guardian of the Galaxy. MCU Gamora is a former Zehoberei assassin and a former member of the Guardians of the Galaxy. She became the adopted daughter of Thanos and adopted sister of Nebula after he killed half of her race. She served him for years before betraying him in an attempt to free herself from his ways. She was hired to steal the Orb, and became caught up in the Quest for the Orb, becoming friends with the other members of the Guardians of the Galaxy. After the Battle of Xandar, she left to work with them all. Having made a deal with the Sovereign to kill the Abilisk, Gamora was able to take back custody of Nebula with the intention of finally bringing her to justice in Xandar. The mission to punish Nebula was delayed however when Gamora and the Guardians came into contact with Ego, the long lost father of Star-Lord. While Ego claimed to just want to bond with his son, Gamora was suspicious and, alongside Nebula who had freed herself, discovered Ego's evil intentions to destroy and rebuild the universe. Upon this discovery, the Guardians teamed up to destroy the living planet, succeeding with the help from Mantis, who joined the group, but at the cost of Yondu Udonta sacrificing his life. After Udonta's death, Gamora finally confessed that she had romantic feelings to Star-Lord and started a relationship with him. Years later, Gamora and the Guardians intercepted a distress call sent by Asgardians, Thor warned them that Thanos had begun searching for the Infinity Stones himself. Realizing what he intended to do with them, Gamora led her friends to Knowhere to procure the Aether, only for both it and Gamora to be captured by Thanos himself. Thanos took Gamora to Vormir, where he sacrificed her against her will in order to obtain the Soul Stone, a process that trapped Gamora's soul inside the Soulworld. In 2023, the Time Heist orchestrated by the Avengers with the intention of undoing the Snap inadvertently enabled the 2014 versions of Gamora and Thanos to learn how the future would unfold, causing a major divergence from the established timeline. Acting upon the obtained intelligence, Thanos successfully brought his armies from 2014 to the future where Gamora eventually turned against him after learning her tragic future before helping the Avengers and their allies to defeat him once and for all. After surviving the battle, she mysteriously disappeared with Quill and the other Guardians searching for her. LEGO.com Description LEGO Marvel Super Heroes She briefly appears at the in-credits cutscene alongside Star-Lord, Groot, Black Panther, Drax, Rocket Raccoon. Notes *In the films, she is played by Zoe Saldana, who also played Anamaria in Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl. *In the animated series, she is voiced by Vanessa Marshall, who also voices Hera Syndulla in Star Wars Rebels. *Gamora's hair color and design is similar to Skater Girl and Wyldstyle. Gallery of Variants Minifigure Variants Videogame Variants Appearances * 76021 The Milano Spaceship Rescue * 76081 The Milano vs. The Abilisk * 76107 Thanos Ultimate Battle Other Physical Appearances * 41607 Gamora Video Game Appearances * LEGO Marvel Super Heroes * LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 Gallery Gamora_GOTG.png|CGI GAMORA.jpg Gamora.png|Gamora in LEGO Marvel Super Heroes LEGO-Marvel-Super-Heroes-Maximum-Overload.jpg GamoraLMS2.png|Gamora in LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 Gamora2018.PNG|Avengers Infinity War variant Category:Marvel Minifigures Category:Super Heroes Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2013 Category:Upcoming minifigure variants Category:Minifigures first introduced in Video Games